Como seria
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Luego de que Edward la abandonara en el bosque, Bella pasa seis meses agonizando de dolor por su perdida, hasta que decide que eso ya no es vida, llevándola así a toma una decisión drástica... ¿Cambiara todo a ultimo momento? — situado en New Moon y el SongFic esta basado en la canción de Soraya.


**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

(Basado en la canción de Soraya. Situado en New Moon)

* * *

_**Como seria**_

Realmente no sabía.

Yo no sabia, que era eso que sentía en mi pecho. Eran como una mezcla rara de emociones, que hacia que mi interior se abriera cada vez más. Dolor. El dolo era el que mas predominaba, era el que me hacia recordar que todo había sido verdad.

Cada mañana despertaba y trataba de pensar que todo lo que había pasado, había sido una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, pero en ese mismo instante una profunda punzada en medio de mi pecho hacia que todo lo olvidado por la inconsciencia de mi sueño, volviera a mi mente como dagas, haciéndome recordar, haciendo que mi vida se hundiera mucho mas en los recuerdos de aquel día, donde mi vida pasaba a ser una terrible pesadilla y ya no un sueño, sino mi realidad…

Edward me había dejado, abandonado en el medio del bosque, para nunca volver.

Ya no lamentaba el hecho de que él me haya dejado, sino que lamentaba y sufría, cada día, el no haber podido defender nuestro amor, de demostrarle que yo si podía ser suficiente para él.

Siempre estuve consiente de que capas habría sido muy precipitada nuestra relación, y que quizás no haya sido nuestro tiempo. Porque no tenía lógica el argumento de destino, de primero dármelo para disfrutar de él y de su amor, para luego quitármelo sin contemplaciones sin poder pelear por él. Pero la vida era así.

Mis recuerdos no solamente eran tortuosos, antes de estos seis meses, vivíamos en una burbuja.

Por las noches Edward se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación, y luego de que yo cenara, lavara los platos y me diera una ducha, él me esperaba siempre con los brazos abiertos y recostado en mi cama. Feliz me dormía sabiendo que nuestras almas estaban más unidas que nunca y aunque su piel era de hielo deliciosamente blanda y suave, con solo una caricia helada, él arrasaba con toda mi calma.

Pero ahora aunque solo habían pasado seis meses, esos recuerdos me parecían mucho más lejanos e inhóspitos.

Yo… yo debí pelear, abrazar lo nuestro con garras y dientes; no quedarme estática sin poder si quiera hablar, exponer mis sentimientos, mi amor; rogarle para que no me dejara, pero aun así esa tarde no salió palabra alguna de mi boca. Mi garganta se había cerrado dejándome sin habla, ese fue mi error.

Y ahora yo me preguntaba ¿Como seria?

_Como seria, que hubiera sido de mí,_

_Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir._

_Como seria, besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer…_

_Como seria…_

Mi miedo y su abandono habían hecho crecer más el sufrimiento de mi corazón dejándome devastada, sin fuerzas siquiera para pensar.

A veces sentía que había sido mi culpa, el que él me abandonara. Yo no era una chica normal, o a decir verdad era una chica demasiado normal y común. Era tímida en demasía, no tenia gracia para nada y si a eso le sumaba mi torpeza era demasiado… simplemente quedaba un intento de mujer o eso pensaba yo, pero por él lo hubiese hecho, lo hubiese cambiado, él lo valía, ahora sabia que hubiese sido todo diferente…

_Por culpa del miedo o del abandono,_

_Sinceramente no sabia como,_

_Apostar un beso contra la eternidad._

_Quizás fui la culpable de este destino,_

_Y se que hoy, no haría lo mismo,_

_No te dejaría al escapar…_

Por eso, una y mil veces, me preguntaba ¿Cómo seria? Como seria ahora nuestro amor, como serian mis descansos, mis sueños de Morfeo entre sus fríos pero agradables y tiernos brazos…

_El hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro__  
__Fue el error que viviré para siempre…_

Me imaginaba sus labios sobre los míos, dándonos profundos, pero a la ves castos besos. Extrañaba horrores su mirada, sus sonrisa, esa que me deslumbraba con solo inclinar la comisura de su labio hacia arriba, extrañaba su persona, todo su ser, su amor.

Y ahora yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo seria?

_Como seria, que hubiera sido de mí,_

_Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir._

_Como seria, besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer…_

_Como seria…_

Estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba arruinada y estaba arruinando a todos a mí alrededor; a Charlie, a mis amigos del instituto que se preocupaban por mí, a René, ya que Charlie la había llamado contándole sobre mi depresión. A Jake. Jake, mi amigo era el más preocupado.

Pero yo, ya no quería pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar, en lo que tendría que haber hecho en ese día y no hice, ya no quería pensar como hubiese sido todo… yo ya no quería despertar y sentir dolo…ya no más.

_Cómo seria,__soñar sin sentir dudas__  
__Cómo sería__respirar sin desesperación__  
__Cómo sería…__Jamás preguntar quizás__…_

Hoy se cumplía justo seis meses de su abandono y ya no daba más, mi corazón ya no aguantaba más.

Sentada en el asiento de mi camioneta, manejaba hasta el lugar donde me había confesado mi amor. Nuestro claro. Pero eso solo seria mi primera parada, porque mi destino final seria el océano.

Si, lo había decidido, ya no quería seguir viviendo con y por un recuerdo, ya no quería seguir recordándolo con sufrimiento, esto no era vida. No lo había podido superar y estaba segura que jamás lo haría.

Solo quería quedarme con nuestros mejores momentos y esos serian los que me llevaría.

Al llegar al claro, recordé y atesore en mi retina y en mi memoria, nuestros mejores momentos. Los recuerdo hacian mella en mi cabeza, pasaban como una película tan real y fascinante. Atravesé el claro y seguí de largo… ya no quería seguir preguntándome ¿Cómo seria?

_Como seria, que hubiera sido de mí,_

_Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir._

_Como seria, besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer…_

_Como seria…_

Estaba parada frente a un acantilado, mirando el horizonte y dejando de lado aquellos recuerdos malos…

Camine hasta quedarme parada en el borde y mire hacia abajo, eso no había sido buena idea, de pronto una oleada de pánico se había instalado en mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar. Pero no me importo. Él ya no iba a volver.

Di un paso hacia atrás para tomar impulso… pronto acabaría todo, ya no habría mas dolor, solo quedaría mi amor hacia él, hacia mi Edward.

Sin que pudiera darme cuenta, las palabras salieron de mi boca sintiendo alivio en mi pecho, esas palabras fueron caricias para mis labios.

—Te amo Edward —y cerrando mis ojos me incline hacia el acantilado para dejarme caer y que el océano me lleve.

Cuando de pronto, una fría pero y firme mano envolvió mi muñeca jalándome hacia atrás.

—Yo también Te amo… perdóname Bella—¡No podía ser! Ya debía de estar muerta. Pero al segundo me percate de su mirada, llena de dolor, terror, arrepentimiento y… y finalmente amor.

—¿E-Edward? —si, aun seguía viva.

Él tomo mi otra mano y me jalo completamente atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Me abrazo y beso mi frente. Yo estaba que no creía.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Eres mi Edward? —dije mirándolo de frente, con lagrimas desbordando de las cuencas de mis ojos.

—Si mi Bella, soy yo… jamás volveré a alejarme… Te amo —

Ya no me preguntaría ¿Cómo seria? Esta vez seria diferente. Lo sentía, lo veía en sus ojos.

* * *

**Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado, es bien cortito, porque fue una idea que se me ocurrió cuando escuche la canción.**

**este fic se lo dedico a tres personas... soy muy agradecida con ustedes por sus reviews, no es secreto que me encanta lo que escriben por eso quería dedicarles este humilde SongFic... teky, Mar y Almudena...**

**también**** agradecerles a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar y que eso son mimos para las chicas que escribimos y aunque no lo crean, nos hacen muy bien sus palabras... **

**ahora sin más me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**se las quiere**

*****Gis Cullen*****


End file.
